1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metal door and more particularly to a metal door including first and second side frames or stiles and upper and lower frames or rails. Even more particularly, the first and second side frames have identical structures and the upper and lower frames have identical structures. Each of the frames has a metal front panel and a metal back panel which is spaced rearwardly of the front panel. Spaced-apart insulating panel connectors are positioned between the front and rear panels and are secured thereto to secure the front and rear panels together. An insulating foam material is positioned between the panel connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of metal doors have been previously provided. The metal doors of the prior art are very durable and are resistant to forced entry attempts by burglars or the like. A problem associated with the metal doors of the prior art is encountered when the metal doors are subjected to cold temperatures. In such a situation, the inside portion of the metal doors of the prior art may “frost-up” when the metal doors are subjected to very cold temperatures.
Applicant's earlier metal doors, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,534,027 and 8,656,684, represent distinct improvements in the metal door art. However, since the exterior and interior panel members of the '027 and '684 patents were each constructed of tubular steel members, the doors thereof are quite heavy. The invention set forth in the co-pending application represents an improvement in the art. The instant invention represents a further improvement in the metal door art.